


Бестии на белом песке

by Norda, WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Яркое солнце, искрящийся белый песок и стены высотой в три-четыре раза больше, чем сам Эска. На них не запрыгнешь, до вершин не дотянешься. Он внизу, один, на арене, на обозрении, на осмеянии, спрятаться негде.





	Бестии на белом песке

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Бестии на белом песке  
>  **Автор:** WTF The Eagle 2019  
>  **Бета:** WTF The Eagle 2019  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1397 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска МакКуновал/Марк Аквила  
>  **Категория:** джен, преслеш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст, хорор, херт/комфорт  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат древнеримский  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Яркое солнце, искрящийся белый песок и стены высотой в три-четыре раза больше, чем сам Эска. На них не запрыгнешь, до вершин не дотянешься. Он внизу, один, на арене, на обозрении, на осмеянии, спрятаться негде.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 - "Бестии на белом песке"

Яркое солнце, искрящийся белый песок и стены высотой в три-четыре раза больше, чем сам Эска. На них не запрыгнешь, до вершин не дотянешься. Он внизу, один, на арене, на обозрении, на осмеянии, спрятаться негде. 

Боль. Давящая боль в груди, мешающая дышать. Ноющая боль в ногах, не позволяющая уже так быстро передвигаться, как раньше. Резкая боль в голове, от которой хочется зажмуриться и закрыться руками. Но останавливаться нельзя. Там, наверху, зрители, и он — Эска — им нравится. Точнее им нравится то, как он сражается, изворачиваясь в последний момент, убивая из последних сил, и то, что он ещё жив. Они подбадривают его после каждого удачного броска, кричат и грозят, когда Эска замедляется от усталости. Эска сразил уже несколько зверей, но на арену вновь и вновь выпускают всё новых. 

— Mentulam Caco! Podex perfectus es! Ссаный подонок, вставай и сражайся! Докажи, что ты мужчина, а не cunnus! — кричат с верхов. 

Эска их не видит. Поднимать голову уже нет сил. Да и лица давно слились в одну массу. Ему страшно и одиноко. Он пытается одновременно выжить и что-то вспомнить. Что-то важное, такое важное, что постоянно маячит на грани памяти, но каждый раз ускользает. Это пугает. Эска сердится и снова пытается вспомнить. И выжить, потому что сил почти нет, потому что кровь из ран не останавливается, потому что он не хочет быть здесь, на арене.

Сначала, когда их было больше десяти гладиаторов, против них выпустили стаю странных животных, больше похожих на вредных брауни из британских лесов. У них были длинные руки, и руки вместо ног, и хвост, как пятая рука. И поначалу они казались безобидными, ибо были ростом с крупную рысь, но их было очень много, и налетали они, как косяк рыб, прыгали со стен, кусались и царапались, и от одного укуса наземь падал взрослый воин, закаленный в боях. Гладиаторы пытались образовать круг и отстреливаться, но на месте одной бестии появлялось две новых, а стрел было слишком мало. Когда стрелы закончились, а оставшихся брауни было всё так же много, их отозвали за пределы арены, и оказалось, что отряд сократился вдвое.

Передышки не хватило, даже чтобы перевести дыхание, но они держат круг, сместившись в сторону от мертвецов. Но опасность приходит не со стороны ворот, а снизу. Внезапно песок арены уходит из-под ног и стремительно превращается в болотную жижу. Песчаную болотную жижу, если такое можно представить. 

— Эй, внизу, шевелитесь, turturilla, а то засосёт! — смеялись сверху. Эска и остальные вскакивали на кочки, пытаясь не утонуть. Но кочки, внезапно ожив, перевоплощались в огромных ящериц с длинными пастями, вдоволь заполненными острыми зубами. Они хватали людей и проглатывали целиком.

— А, ещё один. Моя ставка выиграла, — послышалось с трибун, когда песчаный ящер подбросил как котёнка и перехватил в воздухе гладиатора, совсем рядом с Эской. Бритт бросился к стенам, прыгая с одной кочки на другую, не думая и не рассуждая, только надеясь на удачу и на то, что ящер не сомкнёт челюсти на его ногах.

Их осталось только двое, когда песок затвердел вновь, а огромные ящеры исчезли под землей, забрав с собой тела тех гладиаторов, которым не повезло. Или, наоборот, им повезло, а Эске и его временному товарищу по несчастью нет — они живы, а значит, развлечение продолжается.

При каждом вдохе грудь пронзает боль, на спине рана, на бедре тоже. И раны нельзя закрыть рукой, и они кровят, капая на белый песок. Эска ищет знакомые черты в воине, который ещё жив, потом пытается разглядеть знакомое лицо в толпе над ареной, но не может найти. 

— Buccelarius, чего стоите, как шлюхи! Шевелитесь, turturilla! — в ответ раздаются крики сверху, и тут же пространство заполняется стуком копыт и метелью из песка. Эска помнит, каково это было в детстве — висеть на ограде, когда мимо проносится табун лошадей, почувствовавших скорую свободу на пастбищах после зимних загонов. Радостное ржание и фырканье, гиканье пастухов, мелькающие мимо лица гривы и спины. И то сладкое чувство опасности: то ли свалиться вниз, под копыта, то ли попасться на глаза взрослым и получить заслуженную взбучку. 

Но сейчас их двое. Они ровно посередине арены. Спина к спине. И едва успевают отпихивать палками от себя этих страшных животных: то ли ослов, то ли лошадей. Но это ни то, ни другое. Глаза слепит от мельтешащих пятен: чёрных и белых. Бестии постоянно двигаются, фыркают и нападают то там, то здесь. В ход идут зубы, хвосты, на концах которых змеи, когти — откуда когти у ослов? В какой-то момент Эска, уворачиваясь от клыков, теряет равновесие и мешком валится на землю. В тот же миг обрывистый крик сообщает, что теперь он один. Он ждёт смерти, боли, тишины, криков, но... ничего не происходит. 

Эска поднимает голову — он один на пустой арене. Яркое солнце, искрящийся песок, белый и чистый, как будто совсем не было бестий, крови и смертей. Голова гудит от перегрева, ноги едва держат, в руках пусто, да и если бы был меч или лук, сил сражаться уже нет. 

— Остался последний! Эй, малец, не подведи! — весёлые крики прорываются, как сквозь туман, и Эска понимает, что ещё жив. Это одновременно и облегчение, и страх, и знание, что ещё не конец. Крики не смолкают. — Pipinna, вставай, сражайся! 

Он возникает прямо перед ним. Вот только что была пустая арена, и вот прямо перед Эской стоит Он, и Эска готов поклясться, что ни на миг не закрывал глаза. Самый опасный зверь для охоты на родине Эски, самый почётный трофей, который может принести воин и мужчина. Кабан. Вепрь. 

Но это только на первый взгляд. Бестия больше похожа на уже начавший разлагаться труп — Эска видел такие, когда охотился с братьями. Шерсть облезла кусками, и местами торчит голая чёрная кожа. Морда длинная и больше напоминает череп, обтянутый кожей, и на ней в два ряда клыки длиной в Эскин локоть. 

Но он живой, и он огромен. Он дыбит коричневую шерсть, и грива на шее превращается в иголки. Он рычит, и в пасти видны загнутые вовнутрь клыки, как у льва. 

А Эска прямо перед ним. Совсем безоружный, уставший и маленький, и на пустой арене, где нельзя спрятаться, а сверху только крики и смех. Кабан рычит ещё раз и срывается с места. Он близко, ещё ближе, и Эска видит, как в его глазах отражается солнце. Блики такие яркие, что Эска хочет отвернуться, но не может. Он не может даже пошевельнуться и отвести взгляд. Сполохи чистого белого света ослепляют, и вскоре Эска не видит ничего, кроме белизны.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, то не видит совсем ничего. Только темнота.... И голос, родной, знакомый до боли, обещающий безопасность, и дом, и жизнь. 

— Эска! Эска! Да проснись же! 

— Ма-а-арк! — Эска дергается в руках римлянина. Ему почти удаётся сесть, но Марк сильнее и прижимает его к покрывалу.

— Наконец-то проснулся, — Марк говорит ровным голосом, но Эска чувствует нервное напряжение и одновременно с ним облегчение, — а то мечешься, меня зовёшь, рвёшься из рук. Я тебя будил-будил, а ты не просыпаешься. — Марк уже почти ворчит. — Хорошо, что ты вино не допил, вот и пригодилось. 

Марк ворчит дальше, укладываясь рядом и обнимая Эску, а Эска купается в его голосе, дыхании и тепле рук и восстанавливает дыхание. Теперь он уже чувствует на коже влагу и кислый запах вина. Он в безопасности, в римском поместье семьи Марка. И сам Марк рядом. 

Зрение проясняется, и он видит силуэт окна и столика у кровати. 

— Что тебе снилось? Арена? Эпидии? Каледония? — Марк больше утверждает, чем спрашивает. Для него уже давно не являются тайной кошмары Эски.

— Не-е-ет... не совсем — на мгновение страхи возвращаются, а заодно с ними и слепящий яркий белый песок, дыхание перехватывает, и тяжело говорить, но Марк терпелив, он прижимает Эску ближе и успокаивающе гладит волосы. 

Нужно несколько минут, чтобы Эска успокоился и ответил:

— Я был на арене. Сражался. И... Марк! Там были звери... Страшные, они нападали на нас. Там были брауни с пятью руками, и ослы полосатые и с когтями.

Эска замолкает — нельзя рассказывать вслух ночные кошмары, особенно ночью. Не следует манить тварей из страны грёз, когда они легко могут пробиться в явь. Надо закопать поглубже в память и забыть, и только так они останутся там, за гранью снов. Но Эска отдаётся ощущению безопасности и рукам Марка, надёжно защищающим его от кошмаров и боли, и продолжает: 

— Они нападали на нас... кружили... и кусали, а ящеры выныривали из песка и проглатывали людей целиком. Но страшнее всего был мёртвый кабан, он...

Страх, что кошмар окажется явью, вновь оказывается сильней, и Эска обрывает себя на полуслове.

Несколько минут слышны только дыхание и стук двух сердец. 

— А знаешь? — дыхание Марка шевелит волосы над ухом. — Я, кажется, понял, что тебе снилось, — Марк легонько трясёт Эску за плечи и хихикает. — Не бойся! Больше в зверинец я тебя не поведу. Похоже, одного раза достаточно... Хотя... я хотел тебе ещё элефанта показать...


End file.
